Ewe
Billy's team vs. the Zemo The Artiodactyls vs. the Zemo is shortest battle ever. Billy is an experienced young kid who opposes the idea of his father. He joined the Zemo once and he had left with a good reason. Billy was a leader of the Artiodactyls to test the taste of strength, speed, headbutt, and teamwork effort. He realized his team is doing okay and learnt that some of them have not learnt the tricky technique and more skills from fighting abilities. Ewe is one of them who joined his team and learns of the existence of the Zemo. Billy the Goat The Zemo shocks to learn that Billy the Goat is a villian who has hatred toward the Zemo. Ewe is standing by him. She warns the Zemo not to mess up with him. The Kid The legendary Kid had beatened the Kit up and warned his friend who is supposed to join his team. He had told Angora of Kit's bad reputation and revealed that he did not trust Kit at all. Ewe made sure Angora do not mess up the plan and start fight with the Kid yet. Bighorn Since he was kid, he grew up to be a grown up adult who faces the Zemo once more again. He asked Angora and Panthera to remember what he told them a long time about Kit joining the Zemo cost his life. That matters to him. He informed them how can they forget their former teammate in MIA. They were shocked to ask Kit who else he married before them. They realized that Ewe is one of them and befriended with their best friend, Georgianna. Ewe told Angora and Panthera that they had a problem with the Zemo and never bother them about Georgianna and Kit's situation. Ewe She finally displays her powers better than she was beginner's fighter. She does not ever ask Georgianna why do we have to fight the Zemo and she knows she has to because she agrees with Georgianna. Joining the Zemo Squad Georgianna declares her team including Billy and Ewe that we must join the Zemo and the Zemo will be watching an eye on Kit like a hawk. She tells Kit that he has three wives without telling the truth about himself. She reminds the Zemo that she is Calico, the only one who would have killed the one of these dearly teammate of the Zemo from the future. But she makes things happen for once that she does not hurt one of these members of the Zemo and she wants to torture Kit from what all she wants. The Zemo has no problem telling her that she can do whatever she wants to do with Kit because the Zemo has far enough with Kit's betrayal for many years. She is shocked to hear what the Zemo was saying that Kit betrayed a lot of people and hurted people. She tells Kit that she is glad to join the Zemo Squads and share the pain with her team for what kit betrayed them alike. Category:Character Category:Zemo Squad Member List